


Suitcase

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Just like a suitcase, these drabbles contain anything and everything they can.





	1. Bloodbooks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I do not own a rabbit (or J.K. Rowlings characters).  


 

 

She’d been so excited when she’d first gotten her schoolbooks. Her wand had been exciting to get, but the books – oh, the moving pictures, the knowledge they contained – the books were what gave you the understanding to _use_ the wand. So it was only natural that she spent the rest of the summer reading and rereading them all. She even had Sev bring her some books from his house that she didn’t have. Her reasons were understandable. She wanted so desperately to fit in, to be accepted, and after reading the books, she was certain she would be. Sev had even assured her that her heritage didn’t matter – not with brains like hers. 

So, when she arrived at the platform on September 1st, very absorbed in her charms book, and accidentally collided with the blonde haired boy who called her a mudblood, she realized books would never get her as far as blood. 

 

 

A/N – I don’t know what to say, so, I’ll just… not say anything. 


	2. Lingering

Disclaimer – I do not own a swimming pool (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

It was ironic that the he should die with no one present but the child of the man he had once hated and the woman he had always loved. A lingering last reminder of the life that could have been his.

 

 

A/N – Oh Snape. 


	3. Caged

Disclaimer – I do not own a yellow 911 turbo Porsche (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

If they had imagined that Sirius Black would crack in Azkaban, well, let’s just say their imaginations were probably too overactive for their own good.

 

 

A/N – I’m not sure what made me write this… it’s not very, um, intense. Haha, but I like it all the same. 


	4. Caged / Not for long

Disclaimer – I do not own a wedding dress (or J.K. Rowling’s characters). 

 

 

_The law enforcement’s impressed you’ve survived to this age._

He chuckled to himself – they would soon find out no one had _ever_ kept Sirius Black caged for long. Their idiocy was humorous.

 

 

A/N – This goes along somewhat with Caged. The lyrics at the top are “I Summon You” by Spoon. 


	5. Walking away

Disclaimer – I do not own a purple leotard (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

Sweet hinted with simple, 

the air perfumed with grass. 

An untimely event. 

He walked away

not knowing

of course

He took your heart

with him.

 

 

A/N – I always imagined Lily and James breaking up at one point in their relationship for various reasons. This is a little poem about that. Or, it could be about someone else. Let your thoughts run wild! 


	6. Constance

Disclaimer – I do not own those $200 Dolce & Gabbana shoes, which are absurdly overpriced (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

Once, a long time ago (or so it seems), the fact that she could no longer morph would have caused her a great deal of pain and panic. Incidentally, now she is thankful for something, anything that is constant.

 

 

A/N – This is about Tonks. For some reason, I seem to be writing about _old_ things. Not anything for the new book, haha. Oh well. Is morph the right word? I hope so.   



	7. Avoidance

Disclaimer – I do not own Canada (or any of J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

Lily Evans set her quill down and pushed her books away. She needed a break. She needed a break _now._ So, she pressed back her chair, stood up, looked toward the door and – plop. She slammed back down into her chair, pulled her books back towards her and picked up her quill.

_The key to learning how to transfigure a large sized animal (such as the mammoth) is to think of fitting it into something the size of, say, a locket. In addition, you must –_

“Hey Evans.” 

Lily looked up, flinching as she did so. 

“What do you want, Potter?”

 

 

A/N – Aah, do you understand this? It makes perfect sense in my head, but I’m not sure it will in others. Lily sat down because she saw James walk in, and definitely did NOT want to interact with him. There will be a companion piece to this. 


	8. Unavoidance

Disclaimer – I do not own a spaceship with aliens in it (or J.K Rowling’s characters).

 

 

Lily Evans stretched her arms upward. She wanted some tea. Oh, and maybe some nice ginger cookies. She dropped her arms and pushed off from the table, getting ready to stand up. She looked toward the doors and suddenly there was a blur of red hair and black robes as the girl hurried towards the front of the library, so she could pretend to look for a book in the Charms section. 

“Hey Lily!” 

Lily looked up and beamed.

“Hey James!”

 

 

A/N – Yay for Lily and James! Oh yeah, and the title of this chapter… not a real word. Hahha. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Darkness

Disclaimer - I do not own an apple tree (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

 

Oh flighty twilight,

why must you go and leave me

in darkness so soon?

 

 

 

A/N – A haiku! I feel like twilight is Dumbledore, leaving Harry alone to fight the dark. A big hoorah for metaphors! 


	10. Tango

Disclaimer – I do not own Bill Cosby (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

This is how it ends.

A tango of pointless words;

a view of your back.

 

 

A/N – Another haiku! I’m going through a phase with these. I was contemplating creating a new story for them… but I was like “Naaah, they’re just fine here.” The great thing about haiku’s is that they can be interpreted to mean anything! I, again, think of this as another part of Lily and James breaking up. What do you think of it as? I’m really interested to know! 


	11. Perfect promises

Disclaimer – I do not own 99 acres (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

Whispers of promise,

gone when you remember

I am not perfect.

 

 

A/N – Remus, oh you poor soul. My thoughts on this haiku are of when Sirius and James thought Remus might be the traitor. Yours? 


	12. Handhold

Disclaimer – I do not own a mailbox (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

When we become old,

I hope you still remember

to hold my hand tight.

 

 

A/N – Dedicated to Remus/Tonks & James/Lily, who never got the chance to grow old. (insert tears) 


	13. Tears

Disclaimer – I do not own a blue cardigan (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

He asked you to come back to him. After all that time, all that waiting, when you had finally – _finally_ \- given up, he asked. 

So you thought about it – for about a second (such a waste of time) – and you decided that he was _so_ 1,000 tears ago.

 

 

A/N – Lily/Some random guy. Duuh, because her and James are _soul mates_ , and she would not be rejecting him like this. =D  



	14. Fading

A/N: I do not own a blender (or J.K. Rowling’s characters).

 

 

 

She sniffed the wilting flower, feeling the drooping petals, pitying the plant’s vanishing color. It was a misfortune that this flower should fade when all the others were blooming. Its aroma still existed, however, smelling faintly of sunbeams and grass. She wished – _hoped_ – she would never imitate this flower, with its sad desolation.

 

But even with those thoughts, she revered it, for it had left something behind, however unremarkable, to be appreciated by those who might not have cared about it in the beginning.

 

 

 

 

A/N: A drabble for the ones who died in the war. Who wilted from the war and could not bloom with the survivors.


	15. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own a tub of lard (or J.K. Rowling’s characters). 

 

 

 

It is lost

_beat beat_

Messed up, and

   out 

      of 

         order

because of your

              untimely

                  unexpected

                       exciting

                            entrance.

 

I feel silly

_pulse pulse_

and dizzy

_beat beat_

and I wish it would

come back,

that constant,

         familiar

               pounding.

 

You exit,

_beat beat_

I stare

_pump pump_

and then feel it,

find it

_beat pulse beat_

the steady rhythm of my heart.

 

 

 

A/N: Pulsepulsepulse: Lily’s feelings for James. I was thinking they could be James’ feelings for Lily, but the poem is rather girly. 


End file.
